A user may socialize with her or his contacts by chatting, watching television or videos, playing games, or engaging in other activities with the contacts. In some instances, a user and his or her contacts may not be in the same physical location. Instead, the user and the contacts may rely on other mechanisms to socialize, such as talking on the phone, sending email, or text messaging.